


Exploration

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: DMPC Club [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, DMPC, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman





	

Cas pushed Dean down on the mattress. They were just exploring their relationship and it was all new and exciting and scary as fuck.

 

Cas loved exploring Dean’s body and the ways in which he could make Dean moan and sweat and beg him. He kissed Dean and shoved his tongue into Dean’s hungry mouth, playing around with Dean’s tongue. His hands ran down the hunter’s chest, pausing to play with his nipples. Cas loved how sensitive they were, sucking, pinching and lightly biting them got such a nice reaction.

 

He continued down with his hands, over Dean’s belly and around his cock. Dean’s cock stood out, weeping pre cum, and when Cas didn’t touch it, Dean whimpered.

 

“Hold on, Dean, we’ll get there.’

 

He pushed Dean’s legs far apart and kissed the inner thighs. He sucked on them a little, just enough to make red marks appear that wouldn’t last, but looked so pretty now. He made Dean lift his legs, smiling at Dean’s tight hole.

 

He kissed it and Dean made a sound he’d never made before. Cas filed that away for later. He licked around Dean’s rim and shoved his tongue into that tight pucker. Dean moaned louder and arched his back. Cas loved when he was able to make Dean do that. It told him he was doing well.

 

Finally he lubed up his fingers and gently pushed one into Dean’s anus. Dean groaned.

 

“Oh yeah, angel, just like that…”

 

Cas wiggled his finger around inside Dean until he found what he was seeking. He rubbed Dean’s prostate and Dean actually cried out. Cas loved that. He rubbed a little more, loving the reaction, then pulled back and pushed the finger back in a few times. He added a second finger and scissored them, opening Dean up as much as he could. When he added the third finger, Dean was begging.

 

“Fuck me, please Cas… I’m ready, please…”

 

Smiling, Cas lubed up his cock and prepared himself. Entering Dean was very erotic and it gave Cas a sensory overload. He loved it but it was almost too much. He grabbed his cock and pushed in past the muscle ring.

 

Dean groaned and pushed against him, trying to get more, trying to get all of him inside. Cas pushed slowly into Dean. looking at his face intently. He watched Dean’s face for clues as to how he was doing, but all he saw there was lust and love.

 

When he was bottomed out, he pulled back and pushed in again, reveling in how tight, how hot and wonderful it was inside. Dean was groaning and saying things… Cas couldn’t really hear him because he was so lost. Lost in the feelings of love returned and sharing of bodies and souls.

 

When Dean came, untouched, it was like a miracle to Cas. He watched Dean’s cock shoot strings of white cum over his belly and onto his chest and listened to the sounds Dean made. It made Dean’s hole tighten and release and tighten even more around Cas’ cock and that was it for him.

 

He felt his balls tighten and the heat spread out to his belly and then back to his cock. He pushed in all the way and filled Dean with his cum. It was amazing and wonderful and almost more than Cas would process,

 

Laying together, cleaned up and back to breathing normally, Dean hugged Cas to him.

 

“I love you angel, I always did. I hate all the years we wasted because I was too scared to tell you.”

 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean.”We’ve got all the time in the world now.”

 

Dean grinned. “How about a round two?”

 

Cas was sure he could accommodate that.

 


End file.
